Artificial neural networks are finding increasing usage in artificial intelligence and machine learning applications. In an artificial neural network, a set of inputs is propagated through one or more intermediate, or hidden, layers to generate an output. The layers connecting the input to the output are connected by sets of weights that are generated in a training or learning phase by determining a set of a mathematical manipulations to turn the input into the output, moving through the layers calculating the probability of each output. Once the weights are established, they can be used in the inference phase to determine the output from a set of inputs. Although such neural networks can provide highly accurate results, they are extremely computationally intensive, and the data transfers involved in reading the weights connecting the different layers out of memory and transferring them into the processing units of a processing unit can be quite intensive.